Frozen Love
by Kairisa
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, surviving member of the Uchiha clan, 95 percent of the kunoichi love him, even though his heart is like ice. What happens when a girl with a past as dark as his, joins team 7, will she be able to melt the icy wall around his heart? SasuXOC
1. Prologue

**Sasuke Uchiha, surviving member of the famed Uchiha clan, 95 of the kunoichi love him, even though his heart is like ice. What happens when a girl with a past as dark as his, joins team 7, will she be able to melt the icy wall around his heart? SasuXOC**

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto, however, i do own my O.C's.

Kairisa:Hi everyone, thank u SO MUCH for reading this. It's my first ever fanfic so please, please review, i would be so grateful.

Naruto: (pops up out of nowhere) Soooooooo, when do i come in?????

Kairi: (Sweatdrops) ummmmm...later

Naruto: Later...but i come in first RIGHT...(gets hit on the head by Sasuke) OWWWW

Sasuke: (glares at Naruto) shut up you idiot

Kairi: ummmmm...actually Naruto...

Naruto: Yes

Kairi: Sasuke is introduced first...(runs for cover)

Sasuke: (blush)

Naruto: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kairi: (hiding under the table) Anyway here's the story, enjoy.

**Frozen Love**

**Key**

O.C: Own Character (i.e. Kairi)

_Thinking_

**Prologue**

A cruel, maniacal laughter, colder than the snow on which the monster stands cut through the silence of the landscape. Soft at first, another sound mingles with the laughter, the sound of someone crying, as though their heart had been ripped out and their whole world was breaking apart. The laughter continues, but slowly the crying fades, to be replaced by another sound……

**Drip……drip……..**

The sound could be mistaken for water, maybe the tears of the creature that cried, but the red liquid falling onto the white snow, says otherwise.

The creature's eyes, still wet with tears, cloud over with hate as it gets to its feet. Head lowered, it stands there, panting, as a mist of blood red chakra surrounds its form, its breathing slows as the monster, mercifully stops laughing. The silence seems to stretch on indefinitely, then the creature smiles, and whispers five words as it raises its head.

'I'm going to KILL YOU'

The last thing the monster sees is golden yellow eyes, filled with hate and bloodlust…

00000000000

Pain………..everyone feels it at some point in their lives. From a simple toothache to a mind-numbing hurt, when it feels like your whole world is falling to pieces around you.

Some pain, it can be dealt with easily enough, just by gritting your teeth and ignoring it. Other times……….you would be willing to do anything to escape it.

Those times…………….is when I run away from it……………

**O.C's P.O.V**

I'm running as fast as I can, yet, I can't escape this feeling gasp, this feeling of utter despair…….

_Why him?..._

pant pant

I can't stop, I have to keep going, I have to escape this pant, this ………pain……….

_Why did he do it?..._

My foot catches on a tree branch, and I fall, stopping my endless running

_Why did he jump in front of me?..._

Curling up on the ground, unable to move, unable to continue running, I finally let the tears that I'd been holding back for so long, roll down my cheeks as I cried my heart out.

_WHY?..._


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting

Kairi: Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the prologue of my story!! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed it, I'm really grateful. For those who read but didn't review, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm so sorry that this took so long to upload; I've been busy with stuff….. Anyway (clears throat) this is the chapter in which you learn the name and a little bit about the O.C (and Sasuke's introduced).

Naruto: (sulking in the corner) (mutters) Sasuke ALWAYS gets chosen first……

Sasuke: That's because I'm betters than you, baka (idiot).

Naruto: (glares at Sasuke) want to say that again, teme (bastard).

Sasuke: yeah I do, I'm……Better……Than……You……

Naruto: Oh yeah!!

Sasuke: Yeah!!!

Naruto: Teme

Sasuke: Baka

Naruto: Teme

Sasuke: Baka

Sakura: (just walked in) ummmmm…………………..bad timing?

Naruto: (shouting) TEME

Sasuke: (also shouting) BAKA

Kairi: (rubs head) you're giving me a head ache.

Naruto: **TEME!!!**

Sasuke: **BAKA!!!!**

Sakura/Kairi: **SHUT UP!!!**

Naruto/Sasuke: (scared) yes ma'am

Sakura: (puts a pile of clothing on table) Kairi this is for you.

Kairi: hmmmm...oh…...ok (went to get aspirin and didn't hear)

Sakura: you better get changed.

Kairi: right, thanks (grabs clothing)

(Sasuke and Naruto stand in front of the door)

Kairi: (sweatdrops)……oh……no…..

Sasuke/Naruto: (suspicious) changed for what exactly???

Kairi: ummmmm………Sakura, you explain (dodges the boys and runs out door)

Sakura: (sigh) Kairi's the O.C

Sasuke/Naruto: (jaws drop) WHAT!!!!

Sakura: (exasperated) Anyway here's the first chapter

Disclaimer: Kairisa does not own Naruto or any of its characters, but she owns her O.C (i.e. herself).

**Key**

'Talking'

'_Thinking'_

**Chapter one: First Meeting**

Normal P.O.V

Splash, splash…….

Splash, splash…….

A figure bends over the river, splashing water on its face as quietly as possible.

Nearby a young boy watches from behind a tree, eyes narrowed. He tenses, quietly moving his hand towards his kunai pouch, and pulls one out, ready to attack when the figure stands up. The hood of its cloak falls back, revealing the face of a young girl, around his own age, with medium-length black hair tied in a ponytail, and a side fringe partially covering her right eye; both of her cat-like eyes were a dark shade of purple.

The girl turned, looking directly at the tree….no not the tree…..looking directly at him, and she smiled, 'I know you're there, stop hiding and come out'. The boy swore under his breath and stepped out from behind the tree, glaring at the girl who regarded him with a curious stare.

'Who are you and why are you in our village boundary?' he demanded. She raised her eyebrow, _'well he gets right to the point', _she ignored his question and instead said, 'You **must** know that it's common courtesy to introduce yourself first?'.

When he continued to glare at her she sighed, 'Fine then, if you have to know, my name is Kairisa Higarashi. As for why I'm in your village bounds, I have a letter to deliver' she paused, 'now will you tell me your name?'

The boy rolled his eyes, 'Sasuke Uchiha, I'm a Genin in Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf), the village which **you're** trespassing in'.

She sighed overdramatically, '**yes**, you have mentioned that quite a few times, and as I have said I have a letter to deliver'.

Sasuke put out his hand impatiently, 'if you give it to me, I can deliver it for you'.

'So that I won't be able to steal any secrets from your village huh, don't you trust me?'

He glared at her

'Guess not…. Well I'm very sorry but I'm going to have to put a hole in your plans'

'What??'

She took the letter out of a pocket on the inside of her cloak, 'this has to be delivered personally, as in by me'

He sighed and gave in, _'this girl's as stubborn as Naruto' _he thought, 'fine then, I'll take you to whoever you need to deliver it to'

'Really! Thanks' she smiled, a proper smile, without any of her earlier sarcasm.

Sasuke turned around and walk off in the direction of the village; Kairisa picked up a bag and ran to catch up, still smiling.

'_Wow she looks completely different when she smiles properly……...sort of pretty……'_ Sasuke shook his head, _'why am I thinking that? I don't know anything about her, the sooner she's gone the better'_

Kairisa's P.O.V

As we walked through the forest I couldn't help but looked at all the tree's and flowers in wonder, I'd forgotten how nice they looked, the last place we stopped in was the Land of Snow……..no I'm not going to think about that……….the last time I saw anything as green as this forest would have to have been...I can't remember I've been travelling for so long everything starts to blend together, people and places start to look the same…….

I sighed, thinking about the past always brought on painful memories, giving myself a shake I continued to look around, trying to take in all the colours and smells that passed through my heightened senses.

Normal P.O.V (awhile later)

Sasuke cleared his throat, 'so who do you have to deliver this letter to anyway?' he asked

Kairisa turned too looked at him, confused, then glanced at the letter, 'oh, to an old friend of my master's, someone called Kakashi Hatake, do you know him?'

Sasuke stopped in surprise, 'yes' he replied hesitantly

'_Why in the world would she have a letter for Kakashi-sensei?'_ he thought


End file.
